Timecrash part2
by Zac
Summary: second instalment of time crash Ch 3-4


Timecrash Part 2  
By Zac  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
CH 3 lost in time  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"No don't" Shamron yelled as Conny reached out to touch the glowing stone. It was to late. She had already touched the stone. A flash of pure light radiated from the green stone encompassed the whole area, when it faded there was nothing except their footprints and a few indentations in the ground to indicate that they were ever there. After what seemed like an eternity their vision cleared. they were in a very different place. The sky was a dark grey with little planet dominating the sky. All the trees looked as if they were almost dead from lack of water and the ground was little better. The sky was clear with not a cloud in the sky.   
"What happened?" Conny asked looking around bewildered "Did we teliport somewhere?" She asked glancing around not believing what she was seeing "Time travel. That's what happened" Kain said as he cruised up in the jeep. He barely glanced at the trees or the ground he just stared at little planet. The stone its glow now subdued sat undisturbed by its trip through time in front of Conny and Shamron. Kain grabs a backpack and a pair of gloves and carefully picks up the stone. Slowly turning it over in his hands he mutters something that Conny didn't quite catch then he stuffs the stone into the pack and puts it under the driver's seat.   
Walking back to the pair he points at Conny and sez "All right listen up you two. This is time travel 101. Lesson one about the time stones. Never touch them with you naked skin chances are it will trigger the stone you touch. They are all unpredictable and sometimes will time travel or teliport with no prior warning. Or they could do one of a hundred other things" Climbing back into the jeep he makes sure that the pack is secure while Conny climb into the passenger seats. Shamron sat in the back while Conny sat in the front passenger seat next to Kain. Getting out her laptop she plugged it into the jeeps onboard scanners and ran a scan of the area.   
  
Skimming over some low hills Slasher tracked Sonic by the large cloud of dust that rose behind him. Tails sat on her back was allowing himself be swept away by the sheer exhilaration of flying so fast so low. Suddenly the scanner Tails was holding gave off a loud "BLEEEEEP!" Startled, Tails almost lost his grip before he managed to work out what was happening. Looking at the scanner red lights were flashing all over it. "Um slash what does that mean?" Glancing over her shoulder to snatch a quick look at the scanner "What does the screen say?" Tails looked at the screen again. After a couple of seconds he saw the words 'Warning TR forming' in red, they blended with all the other lights going off so well he had missed it at first glance. Puzzled Tails called out to Slasher.  
"Whats a TR slash?" "Are you sure it sez TR?" slasher said in a worried voice "Ah uh" Tails tapped the writing on the screen. "Uh oh tails scan for time stone Signatures" Tails started punching buttons once it was set up for time stones he hit the one marked scan. After a few secs the scanner sounded "2 time stones si8gnitures located. One time rip located. Stones are located as follows..." "Cancel" Snarled slasher. "Tails we've got trouble. Hold on!" Slasher dived down till she was barley skimming above the grass covered hills. The extra speed she picked up on the dive she used to try and catch up to Sonic.   
  
"Radio. NOW!" Quinton yelled at one of the troopers who had a backpack radio transmitter. "Here sir" he said handing Quinton the radios handle. "Give me a channel to base eternal" "Yes sir" The trooper ripped off a small pad from the side of his leg, tapped a few buttons. A quite 'beep' sounded. Then the trooper nodded to Quin. "Base this is Quinton please respond"  
"We read you sir" came one of the techs voices. Quinton frowned trying to recall which tech this was "Whats your name soldier?" "Revlans sir. Private Kenaton Revlans" Quinton remembered him now as one of lights new tech team. "Has Kain called in yet?" A pause then Revlans replied "Yes sir he did we lost him though" Quinton frowned. "Define 'lost' for me" It took Revlans a few seconds to come up with his answer. "One minute talking on the radio the next he was just gone no trace. We also detected a distortion field ha his location" Quinton interrupted him "Darm! They must activated it"   
Quinton thought for a moment. "Is ken there?" "Yes sir he is. I'll transferring this call to his head set" "Thanks" An audible 'click' come over the headsets speaker. "Whats happening out there sir?" "They activated it ken. It must have been Conny or Shamron, Kain knows better" "Activated what Quin?" his voice sounded slightly worried "A time stone Ken a time stone"   
"A time stone? are you sure?" "Yes its the red one. Im guessing that the energy signature is the same as the one from the other 'incident' Ken" "Cross check with the energy signature we got from the incident" A short pause "Signature is 98.76% match. Its confirmed as a Stone discharge" "Ok. Implement directive Omega C and go to yellow alert" "Acknowledged sir implementing directive omega C" "Oh and also keep a lookout for any anomalies or high energy readings" "Yes sir. Base eternal out" The worry had left his voice now but there was something else in it that Quinton could not quite place.  
  
Sonic was shotting along his top non hyper speed I wish I brought my belt he thought remembering the last time he had gone off without it. Suddenly he saw a large transport coming in for a landing, Screeching to a stop he watched it circle and set down about 70 metres away. On the transport's side was the emblem of 'the brigade'. Screeching to a halt he saw Quinton waving at him. "Hey Sonic! What the hell are you doing here?" Sonic jogged over to where he was standing ignoring the question. "Where's Mecha?" he asked looking around until his eyes rested on Quinton's face. "Over there No memory No left eye and shut down. At least we think he is." Sonic turned in the direction Quinton had pointed and started walking towards the logs behind which Mecha lay. "Let him be we've got more important to do." Sonic glanced at him "Like what could be more important then Destroying that" he indicates to where Mecha lay. "how about the time stones" Slasher said gliding into land "There was a time rip about 300 kliks away"   
"I know. It was some of my people who activated the stone" Quinton told them Slasher looked at him "Quinton isn't it?" He nodded "Yes. luckily one of them has done this sort of thing before and we already have the red stone" Quinton indicate toward the transport. "It's on board" Sonic looked a little puzzled "Whose time travelled before in your group?" Sonic asked "Kain and me" Sonic nodded. "I knew that you had but Kain? When did he time travel? and where?" "I don't actually know. He went with me but had been before that, but he is probably one of the best to be with in a situation like this" Quinton smiled slightly.   
  
Somewhere in time a hover jeep shot through a small wood under a grey sky. "This is not good" Kain said looking at the sky "Whats not?" Conny asked glancing around at the dead trees. "That" Pointing at the sky "Is not good" Up in the sky little planet stood out clearly against the grey sky. "We need to get up there somehow" Shamron looked up. "Why?" Shamron asked "Because of that" he said pointing at the green time stone. "Something went wrong with that little trip the stone was not meant to come with us but..." "It's here" Conny finished "If I had the tools I might be able to over power the hover jets and get up there" Shamron said "We could try base eternal?" Conny suggested "NO!" Kain yelled so loud that they both jumped. "We cant risk altering anything!" "Couldn't we even just look at the base? You know see how every thing going" Kain looked her straight in the eye. "I'll take that as a no"   
  
The present "Can we count on your help to find the stones?" Laran asked "Yes of course you can" said Slasher Laran winced unconsciously remembering the first time she had meet the big raptor. "Good" Quinton said "Do you have any info on the other 5 stones still out there?" yes we have the approximate location of 3 other stones" "That's a start" Sonic said. "It's going to be a long couple of weeks" Quinton said. walking back toward the transport he suddenly whirled around when he heard the wine of jets starting up. "What the?!"  
The static cleared as Mecha's sensors came back online. At first all he would see was the dirt slowly he tilted his head he saw a winged creature land and a two tailed fox jumped off its back, then he saw Sonic. "Sssonic" he muttered. Running an internal diagnostic his noted that most of his memory banks were wiped clean and he had sustained heavy external damage One sensor had been destroyed but he could not remember how. Slowly standing so as not to attract attention he found that one of his legs was badly mangled. He fired his jets and yelled "I will return!" He also scanned the Coat of arms emblazoned on the transports side "And then you shall all pay for what you have done!" a few of the solders aimed their weapons at him but he easily dodged their shots. then he took of as fast as his jets could propel him.  
As Mecha jetted off Sonic turned and began to run after him. "Sonic stop!" Slasher yelled It didn't work so she tackled him down to the ground with her legs. Sonic hit the ground hard Trying to get up he started yelling at slash to let go "Leave him Sonic. We have more important things to do" "Get off Slash! Hes damaged we can take him out once and for all! Let me go!"  
He almost managed to squirm out of her grasp until Tails grabbed his arms. "Tails!" Sonic yelled. "Let me go!" He slowly shook Tails his head then looked directly into Sonic eyes. "No Sonic Slashers right we have more important things to do" The last of Mecha's smoke trail dissipated as had the buzz of his engines. Sonic ceased struggling "Quin...?" Sonic said looking at him standing off to the side. He shook his head. "Slashers right. The main thing is that we get the time stones. All other things are secondary" Quinton look in the direction Mecha had disappeared. "Every thing else is secondary" he repeated to himself.  
  
Conny taped a few keys on her computer "From my reckoning we are about 200 years ahead of our own time" She said. "Not as bad as it could be" Kain commented "The main problem will be getting the tools we need" Hey Kain could you give me a hand over here!" Shamron was having problems putting up the tents "Keep on it see if you can narrow it down any more would you?" Conny nodded. The tents were supposedly able to be put up by one person. This was far from the truth after many camping trips and missions confirmed that you needed at lest 2 people then it was difficult. half an hour later they had the 3 tents up.   
"Come and get it!" Conny yelled it their direction. Shamron and Kain had just finished setting up the tents and were sitting down to rest. Their diner consisted of what they had in the emergency pack. Though not amazingly appetising the ration bars weren't too bad. "So kain how do you know so much about time travel?" Shamron asked Kain fidgeted a bit "I'd rather not say" he replied "But you should know a bit at least" Starring into the fire he watched the flames consume the wood. "Have you guys ever heard of the time rippers?" Both shook their heads "They are... or rather were an organisation devoted to keeping the time continuum for harm. I have met some from the far past and the not so far past" The images of Jay, Robin, Perren, Helen and many others. "Once when it all started all TRs were echidnas, but as time went on they were forced to change this policy as time went on" Conny interrupted "echidnas? I thought that you were pretty much a dead race" Conny covered her mouth "Oh I'm sorry Kain I didn't think" Kain grimaced "We are. I only know of myself and the guardian that re still alive today" Kain's face saddened. "Though there are rumours of a city of us on a island called Avalon somewhere but..." Kain glanced at his 2 listeners "Sorry but this has put me right out of the mood to tell stories. Any way we better get some sleep we've got lots to do tomorrow"  
  
"Wake up Conny!" Kain said into her tent. "Breakfasts ready" Conny shielding her eyes from the rising sun shining through the open tent flap. "What is it morning already?" Kain just chuckled to himself as he walked back over where they had lit the fire. A smaller one was burning now heating a pair of small billies hanging from a tripod. Shamron was poking one of them. "Dampers ready!" he called out to Conny "Get it while it's hot!" Kain sat down on a log and looked up "Little planets still here not good not good at all" he said almost muttering. Pulling one of the tin cups and a tea bag from his backpack Shamron made himself a cup of tea from the boiling water in one of the billies. "So which of you two want to try my world famous bush damper?" He asked looking at Conny and kain. ""Sure you don't mean your infamous bush damper? Ben said that he came down sick after eating it" Kain laughed at this. "Whats so funny?" Shamron asked "It's not that bad is it?" He took the billy off the tripod.   
After breakfast Shamron went back to work on the hover jeep's engines. "How long?" Kain asked walking over toward the jeep. Shamron looked up from the access panel "Depends if I can get some more tools Kain If not..." "It will take time" Kain finished the sentence for him. "Can we move the jeep?" Shamron nodded "She'll be fine as long as we don't push her to far or fast" "Good. Keep working on it" Conny was packing up the tents and restuffing the sleeping bags. "We move when all this is packed up" kain said poking his head into the tent Then he headed over to his own tent and folded it up and stowed it away in the jeep. Almost half an hour later they had packed up all the tents and equipment. "I'll just take one look around. Make sure that you haven't left any bits of the engine lying around" Kain yelled toward the jeep as he wondered around the camp sight.   
2 minutes later Kain returned to the jeep and climbed in. "We are being watched. Don't look you won't see any one and they will know that WE know" Kain whispered Conny and Shamron stifled Kain slowly accelerated away from the area. Swinging the jeep north he glanced at the topographical scanner. "Who were they?" Shamron asked. trying to look casual as he glanced back down the track they had been following. "I don't know lights. I just don't know " Tracing a route in his mind he swung slowly off to the left of the trail. "Where are we going?" Conny asked. "Up. at least when the mods are compete. Shamron?" Kain tilted his head slightly. Shamron who was still looking at the engine shook his head. "Your looking at about 2 days with these tools and parts. Sorry Kain" Shamron's voice sounded a bit sullen. "They just won't designed to do any thing like what your asking. If I had some parts and tools... And how long were they watching us anyway?" Kain glanced around looking for any sign of pursuit and found none. "Who knows Lights all night probably" Shamron shivered then looked back again. "Now what" he said glumly   
"How about Robotropolis?" Conny asked tapping the map "We could get the parts and tools from there" She glanced at Kain trying to judge what his response would be "No" Kain answered not even looking away from the area ahead. "We need to find some place abandoned or a destroyed vehicle. Run a scan for any sort of concentration of metal in the area" Then he haled the stick left to avoid a tree.  
A minute later. "Found something. large metal object. looks like a crashed tank or something" Conny said tapping a part of the screen "Where?" She hit a few more buttons "About a kilometre. bearing 12 degrees north of our current position. Large. No life forms detected robotic or otherwise" She looked at Kain with a smile "Looks like we lost those watchers of yours" Kain starred at her for a moment. The jeep broke out into dry grassland and Kain hit the accelerator. Shamron caught unawares was almost thrown from the jeep while Conny just laughed.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
CH 4 The blue stone  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Present day. Present time. Muhahahahaha... Sonic, Tails, Quinton and Slasher watched the transport lift off. As it circled Quinton saw Laran in the cockpit giving him the thumbs up before she turned away. Then the transport thrusters ignited and it began the long trek back to base. Sitting on a hover bike he tuned his head and looked Slasher. "Well that's one stone secure. 5 more to go" the small group all stare at him."5? I thought that there were 7 time stones!" Tails almost yelled "Yes" said Slash "What about the other?" "It's with Kain" Quinton looks up and grimaces. "It gone with them on there little jaunt through time" Sonic shook his head. "That not how the stones work they..." "Well its what happened. We sent a team to recover the stone but all they found was a small indentation shaped like a time stone in the ground, some bot parts and some foot prints"   
"But..." Sonic sounded disbelieving "It happened. I don't pretend to know how but it has happened" Slasher standing off to the side was deep in thought. "What happens to little planet now? with one of the stones in a different time frame from the rest..." Quinton speaks up. "It can't warp anyway The stones aren't there. But there might be some other effects on the stones. but who's to say what will happen? All we can do is hope" Looking back to where the transport had disappeared he thought about kain. "But there are still 5 stones here and now so kick your tails into high gear cause were outa here! Great dessert here we come!" Over revving the bike's engine he took off toward the coordinates Slasher had given him.   
"Hey!" Sonic yells at Quinton's retreating bike "That's cheating!" Then he takes off after him. "Here we go again" Tails muttered under his breath. "Lets go Tails. Hop on" Slasher spread her wings wide as tails mounts her. "There almost out of sight!" Tails sez to slasher rising a hand to shield his eyes. "Not for me" Slasher replies and with that she launched into the air. As the dust from their fast departure settles at the stone's location dust settles from a recent arrival.   
  
The hovercraft was a grey SWATbot transport its tarnished surfaces defiantly did not match the sand and Rocky spindles that now surrounded it. The door slowly ground open revealing the pilot, Packbell. Slinging a laser rifle over his shoulder he jumped down to the ground. Looking carefully around to check if any one was spying on him. Then his communicator went off before he could finish his sweep. The communicator was a simple sound only unit, Stabbing a button on the side the bleeping stopped What does blubber brain want now? He thought modulating his voice to one of total obedience he said into its small pickup "Packbell here"  
"Aboutstatic time you picked up!" Robotniks voice sound enraged. "Those static freedom fighters have EMPed Mecha! When I get my hands on the static who did this I'm going to..." Packbell turned the volume down. then hit the transmit button "Who?" "That static unit up in the mountains! It's a good thing that we installed the permanent memory so that he would always return to Robotropolis if he lost his memory again or who know what they could do with him!..." Packbell sighed and kept only and started ignoring Robotnik's transmission and grabbed the scanner from just inside the hover craft "Packbell! Packbell do you read! RESPOND static IT!" Hitting "Sorry sir to much static will call back once the airways are clear" "PACK... CLICK" Packbell's thumb was on the off button. Silence.   
"Much better" Packbell commented to himself. Picking up the scanner he hit the large button marked Power. Nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing. Stupid machine He thought. Dumb stupid machine He tossed the scanner away it glanced off a rock and struck the hovercrafts side putting a small dent in it. Puzzled Packbell started to search for the Stone without the scanners' assistance. So those meddlesome FF have EMPed Mecha have they. I wonder if they Know about the stones he thought. If they do this might be more difficult then we thought...  
Not so far away a stick few through the air. "Fetch Bozo! Fetch!" A young orphan rabbit named Albert (No second name given) was playing with his dog, Bozo. Bozo ran after the stick as it sailed over the sand dune. Running after his dog Albert crested the hill and saw Bozo trying to pick something up. The stick lay nearby unattended. "What ya got Bozo? hey boy? Leme see" He said as he slowly walked down the hill. In response Bozo growled at him. Albert looked in between his paws to see a blue glow. "Whatcha got boy?"   
As he moved closer Bozo tried to pick it up in his mouth giving the rabbit a clear view of the glowing stone. "Looks pretty lets go back to camp" The rabbit held his hand out expectantly " Come on Bozo. Hand it over!" Albert tries to take the stone from Bozo but he finally succeeds in picking it up in its jaws and scampered off in the direction of the village. "Hey! come back here!" Bozo pays no attention and keeps on running. "Slow down Bozo!" The dog ignored him and keeps on running "Wait for me. Wait for me!" He chased the dog into the rock spires not seeing the hovercraft left unattended in his hast to catch Bozo. Breathing heavily Albert yells out once more. "Bozo wait!" Then he rejoins the chase. Running as fast as he can manage Albert stumbles on a loose rock and falls over with a yell. The last thing that he remembers is the rocks flying up to his face, then the blackness of unconscious takes over.  
Climbing up one of the rock spires Packbell uses his internal sensors to scan for any anomalies energy signatures but finds that all he can receive is static. Darm these Stones! The android thought. The jamming field is more powerful then the last one. Not even my energy detection sensors are functioning correctly Shutting down his sensor package except for his visual sensor, They seemed to be the only unaffected sensors he possessed. Standing on top of the spire he started looking around the area to get a basic map of the area into his neural net. One rotation was enough, his scan complete he jumped the 30metres down to the sand and started his search patten.   
After 5 minutes searching Packbell came across Alberts body. Cursing the fact that most of his sensors were nonfunctional he manually checked the body to first see if he had the stone and second if he was alive. He came up empty on the first but on the second he found a strong pulse. I Guess I can always use another test subject... Slinging the unmoving body over his shoulderand headed back to the Hovercraft. In the shadows Bozo was watching his master after burying his prize and slowly got up and trotted after his master. Packbell's enhanced audio sensors were fading in and out but they still picked up someone approaching. Spinning around raising his rifle Packbell was surprised to any see a large pet dog shambling after him.  
"So you want to be with your master huh?" The dog stopped and tilted his head looking at his face. Thinking for a moment Packbell reached the conclusion that it would be counter productive to just kill the creature. "One extra test subject is alway welcome" Then he turned and continued walking to the hovercraft. When he reached it he tied the boy up and through him into the onboard storage locker. The dog into the craft and went and sniffed at the lockers door. Packbell watched Bozo as he span around (as dogs do) then he lay down in front of the door as if to go to sleep. Stupid animal Packbell thought shacking his head he resumed his search for the stone.  
  
Sonic was rising a dust storm as usual. "Hey Quin" He called into the small radio transmitter he had been given. "What?" The static filled response came. "How far are you behind?" Sonic said grinning mischievously. "Oh about 30 meters" "What?!" Glancing behind him he saw slasher cursing in his slipstream. Tails wave at him and Quinton's bike about 20 metres away. "Howdidyoudothat?!" he yelled into the mic. "Easy. Like slash stay in your slipstream or alternatively I can do this" Sonic glance back again and saw the bike suddenly accelerated and over take him. "Hey!" Quins laughter echoed over the com.   
Sonic accelerated to catch up "No ones faster than me!" As he over took the bike. "Wana bet?" Quinton shot back. "Race ya to the great dessert from here" Sonic thought for a moment . "Your on. Sucker!" Then ripped away from the bike and promptly slammed into a tree. "Quinton shook his head laughing. "You might be faster but you still have to watch where your going!" Swinging back he slowed the bike. "That wasn't very nice, Major" Stoping next to the tree Quinton dismounted and removed his helmet. "I thought I told you not to use my rank Slash. And anyway not my fault he doesn't look where hes going" Sonic was just regaining conscious. He sat up and immediately regretted it groaning he rubbed his head. "Anyone get the name of that truck?" "No truck Sonic. Just a tree" Tails said trying to keep a straight face.  
5 minutes later found Sonic was holding onto Slashers back cruising over the outskirts of the great dessert. "That hurt" Sonic stated still rubbing his head. "Well maybe it will teach you to watch where you're going" Tails commented "How long till we arrive Slash?" The radio crackled "Hey you guys my sensor package has just gone out!" Quinton said over the com. "Hey! So has our detector!" Tails cried hitting buttons as if it would clear the static that crowded the screen. "Don't sweat it. Normal for being near the Time stones. They cause a sort of low level EMP that interferes with most electronic sensors. It's a sort of self defence system" Slasher yelled back to them to make sure it was picked up by the mic. "Did ya hear that Quin?" Sonic said holding onto the side of his head set. "Sure did. Oh and another thing" "What?" "Don't call me Quin!!" "Whatever. Sonic out" This time it was Sonics time to laugh.   
  
Packbell was getting annoyed. I should have found it by now he thought. Unless it has warped. No would have detected the energy emissions. maybe it's been moved? By the boy? A wicked grin crossed his face as he started back to the hovercraft. I could use a brake from all this searching anyway. Even if he doesn't know anything It'll still be fun...  
It took him a coupe of minutes to get back to the hovercraft and just as he crested the final ridge he saw a dust cloud heading in his direction from the west. Ducking back below the crest he hits his optical sensors to their max zoom. What he saw was a lone figure on a bike speeding towards the rocks from the open dessert. Luckily for Slasher she was hidden by the dust Quinton's bike was throwing up behind him. To far away to identify. Could be anyone Lifting his rifle to rest on the crest he ducks back so only the top of his head showed.  
  
"Almost there now" Quinton's voice came over the radio. "About one minute till we arrive. I'm hitting the Nitros see you there" The bike gave a kick as the Nitros boosted the speed. "Two can play at that game!" Sonic yelled as he jumped Slashers back. "Here we go again..." Tails moaned as Sonic disappeared into the dust Slasher just shook her head. "Boys will be boys"  
  
Almost in range Packbell thought Almost.. What the? Another dust cloud appeared next to the bike. Who's that? Focusing his vision on the second cloud he saw. Sonic He changed his aim from the unknown bike to Sonic. This is too easy He thought as he lined up the crosshairs on Sonic. "Almost in range. Just a little closer. Just a little closer."  
  
"Eats my dust Quin!" Sonic yelled as he passed the bike "Quinton flicked the arming device for the boosters. "No Sonic eat mine. I insist" A huge gout of flame shot out the exhausts of the bike. Over taking Sonic almost instantly. "No fair!" The he went to go hyper but remembered he had left the supers back at knothole. "Darm!" Pouring on all the speed he had he still couldn't catch the bike. "Ok I admit it you win. This time"   
  
Just as Packbell was about to pull the trigger Sonic was covered by the dust cloud "Darm!" Oh well theres always the bike Adjusting his aim Packbell aimed at the bikes rider. Not a clear shot but...  
Then he pulled the trigger. A beam of violet energy shot out of the barrel and slammed into the bikes windscreen. Packbell watched as the bike spun out of control and nosedived into the sand. Scratch one FF Packbell thought smiling. Sonic emerged from the cloud seeing the wreck immediately ran towards it. Half way there he changed direction and headed towards his location. Oh well the more the merrier lining his rifle up on Sonic again. "Time to die hedgehog" Sonic was dodging now keeping all of the android's attention.  
Rewind. Stop. Play. "The boosters are powered by a power ring. That's why its so fast and burns clean" Quinton's voice said over the radio. "Power ring huh. Where from?" That's for me to know and you not to. Sorry Sonic that info is clasif... ARGH!!!" Then Quinton's world exploded. Blinded by the laser impact on the windscreen. Quinton lost control of his bike. "Quinton what up? Quin?" Sonic emerged from the Dust Glanced around and saw the bike sticking out of a dune. Swerving toward it Sonic yelled into the com "Slash! Quins down looks as if.." "Quinton's voice broke in. "Don't stop Sonic Sniper up near the rocks. Go kick his tails for me" "You ok Quin?" Slasher's voice sounded worried. "I'll be fine. The windshields armored" "OK Slash out"   
Slasher emerged from the dust cloud about 600m up. "Do you see him?" Tails inquired. "The sniper I mean" "No" flapping her great wing slasher speed towards the rocks. her eyes peering around for the slightest movement. "There he is" Motioning with one of her small arms. Tails swung his binoculars up. "I see him. It's Packbell!" Yelled into the mic Tails almost yelled "Sonic it's Packbell! He must be after the Stone's too!"   
Laser blasts were now an almost constant stream from his rifle now but still Sonic eludes his aim. "Stand still hedgehog!" At this Sonic just made a face. The dodged into the rocks. "Whats the matter Packy? Can't ya hit me?" That insolent hedgehog! How dare he? Storming after him Packbell forgot all about the fact that hew was searching for the time stones. Sonic zipped between the tall Stone spires to fast for Packbell to get a proper shot. Packbell's who was now firing from the hip was always just that little bit off with his aim. Cures that hedgehogs speed!   
Spotting Packbell's transport Tails motioned to Slasher to land. It took a couple of circuits to get low enough then she made a perfect landing right next to the door. The noise of Sonic taunts and Packbell's curses Echoed around the rocks Backed by the constant laser fire. Tails jumped off then slowly stretched His arm "You check the transport Tails I'll go see how Quinton is" Slasher said the took off toward where Quinton's bike had crashed. Tails stuck his head into the Craft and quickly glanced around. Not seeing anything that he called threatening he climbed up the ramp and did a quick search. but failed to see Bozo lying in front of the locker.  
The first thing that alerted Tails to his presence was The quiet sound out Albert banging on the locker's door. Barley audible over the sounds of Sonics fight with Packbell. Tails heard the Bozo growl. Slowly turning around The fox saw the dog pawing at the locker's door. "Hello there" Tails said trying and failing to grab the dogs by its collar. The banging on the door stoped. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Alberts voice was muffled by the door but still understandable. "hold on I'll have you out in a second" Bozo backed off a little as Tails spindashed at the door Putting a large dent in it. A few more carefully placed dashes later the door came off its hinges and crashed to the floor. Inside was a Small rabbit tied up with same rope.   
"Who are you?" Tails asked while untying the rabbit. "My names Albert. My dogs.." Pointing at Bozo "... name is Bozo" Tails looked down at the dog. "Bozo huh. How did Packbell catch ya?" "I don't know. Fell while I was chasing Bozo out in the rock fields. Don't remember anything else until about 5 minutes ago when somebody started shooting" Tails helped him out into the open air. "So where do ya live?" Tails asked "Over there" Albert indicated to one of the rock outcrops. "Come on I'll show ya" Tails thought about leaving the transport unguarded but his curiosity overcame his doubts "Ummm. Ok" And the three set off to Alberts home.  
Meanwhile Slasher had arrived at where the bike had crashed and found Quinton trying to dig it out. with his hands. "Need a hand?" Slasher asked walking up. "Yeh. Could use a couple more" He said turning. "Whats happening over there?" Slasher started digging up the front of the bike. "You Ok?" When he glanced up he saw that Slasher was looking at him. "I'm fine. The beam glanced off the windscreen. It just blinded me temporarily. Lucky I was wearing my helmet with its flash goggles or it might have been permanent" With a lurch the bike came free of the sand. "Doesn't look to damaged" Slasher commented. A large scar of melted traspersteel was burned into the windscreen. "Lucky I got that armoured" Quin muttered.  
The power cell in Packbell's laser rifle ran dry. "Uh oh" He said hitting the powercell eject button he ready a new cell. It didn't work. "Oh $#!*!" Glancing at the cell port he saw that the heat of the constant firing had fused it solid. Sonic keep on running around he hadn't noticed that he was having weapon problems. Until he turned and ran throughing away the useless rifle. "Whats up Packy? some thing wrong with the gun?" Sonic shook his head to tired to pursue . The android didn't respond except to run faster.   
"Sonic to anyone respond. Please?" "Tails here" "What do ya want?" Quinton's voice echoed over the radio. "Packys on the way back to his ship. Can any one intercept?" "No can do sonic me and Slasher are to far away to get there in time. Sorry" Tails broke in. "Sorry Sonic to far escorting a ex-prisoner back home" "Never mind" Sonic grimaced Packbell was getting away again.  
  
Packbell shot straight into his hovercraft and sealed the door behind him. Noting that his prisoner had been freed in his absence he jumped into the pilots seat his hit the engine power up sequence. The humm of the engines kicking in were music tho his Audio sensors which were starting to function again. kicking in the antigrav generators he lifted off in record time not ever looking back he pushed the trusters all the way up to max and headed back to Robotropolis. Well at least it wasn't a compete loss He thought pulling the Time stone he already possessed out and stared into it.  
  
Slasher and Quinton watched Packbell's ship shoot off towards Robotropolis. "Good riddance to bar rubbish I say" Slasher yelled over the sound of the crafts afterburners. The bike was sitting on its anti-grav generators. "Well shes fine" Quinton said rubbing the bikes front mudguard lovingly. "Lets go find Tails he said something about a ex-prisoner" Slasher grinned. "Sounds like a plan if you ask me" Quinton mounted his bike. "Well what are you waiting for? lets go" Donning his helmet Quin's bike roared into life. Slasher was way ahead of him and was already sprinting off towards the rocks.  
  
Albert lead tails to a small cave. "You live here?" Tails asked shocked. There was a roughly built bed. "Yes and no. By the way call me Al" Walking up to one of the caves walls. "Watch this Tails" Al said. "I think you'll like this" Pulling one of on the rocks from the caves wall loose revelling a small palm scanner. Placing his hand on it he spoke "Kenar. Albert 993410" "Access granted" A computer voice echoed around the cave. A section of the caves wall shook then slowly hinged out Bozo ran in before it had even opened completely. Tails stuck his head into the opening "Wow!" The metal surfaces gleamed in the well lit corridor. Doors lead off the corridor every 5 meters. "You live here?" Tails exclaimed. Albert grinned "Yep. Cool huh" "I'll say!"  
Sonic ran into Slasher and Quinton while they were walking back to where Packbell's ship had been. "Where tails?" He asked. Slasher swung her head around to the left and sniffed. "Over there somewhere. Theres another person with him. A dog to I think." She answered. Quinton tapped the side of his com headset. "Tails do you read?" Static. "Tails do you read?" Nothing. "Uh well I guess we follow Slash then" Quinton glanced back to see that they had already move off . "Hey wait for me!" Gunning the engine he shot off after them.  
"I don't believe it" Slasher exclaimed. "The sent lead here now nothing!" Staring at the caves   
wall as if it wasn't there. "It must be a door" Sonic said poking the wall. "look around for a loose rock  
or something like that. It must have a trigger around here" Quinton said feeling the rocks around where   
Slasher had said the sent had disappeared. About 2 minutes later Sonic found the stone covering the scanner. "Now what?" "Leme take a look" Quinton squatted down and took a closer look at the scanner. "Its a standard MDF palm scanner. I'll just try..." Quinton pulled his glove off and pressed it onto the scanner. "Palm print identified. Voice confirmation is needed to access facility" A computer voice droned "Frica. Quinton 441368" Quinton said toward the grill on the top of the scanner Slasher cooked her head.  
"Whats that meant to..." Sonic was interrupted mid sentence by the computer. "Access granted" The door slowly wound open and Bozo ran out and started digging up something in the corner of the cave. "Lets go" Quinton said walking into the corridor but Sonic got in before him. "Wow" He commented "What is this place?" Slasher took point. "They went this way" She said moving off down the corridor Sniffing the doors as she went.  
Bozo finished digging up his prize and grabbing it in his mouth he Went back inside before the door shut. Al was showing Tails the Ops center most of the monitors showed the open dessert or empty store rooms. "Cooool" Tails said looking around the room. "Betcha have a lot of games for this system" "Defernatly. I also do alot of hacking whenever the opportunity arises"   
The door hissed open behind them. Albert spun around and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Slasher standing there with her head coked. "Wh.. Who are you" The rabbit asked thinking of the ways he could get out of this alive. "Hey slash" Tails said. Albert spun and a little color retuned to his face. "Yo... You know it?" Al started "Yep. Where's Sonic?" Looking around Slashers body. "Hes just coming . So who's this?" Slasher asked indicating towards Albert with one of her forearms. "His names Albert. He's the one I rescued him from Packbell's ship" She nodded. "Nice base" Quinton said walking in from behind Slash and peering at the monitors. "Must have been brought online just before the Coup. I'm Quinton" He said holding his hand out. "Albert" Shaking his hand still staring at Slasher. Sonic appeared. "So this is where you went Tails. Nice place" "Did ya kick Packbell's tail?" "Nah he got away again"   
Just then Bozo ran past slasher heading down the corridor and all the computer monitors flickers off for a second then restarted. "That odd. They've never done that before" Albert said frowning. Tails was poking his head out into the corridor. "Umm. did any one see what that dog was carrying?" "Probably just that blue stone he found earlier" Albert replied running a diagnostic on the monitors. "That sounds about right" Sonic Slasher and Quinton suddenly worked out what they were talking about. "Leme guess. The blue time stone" Sonic said casually. Suddenly the room rappidly emptied of Freedom fighters. Albert who had not noticed the proceedings called out "Time stone? Whats a time stone. Guys?" Spinning the seat back round to face the door Albert found that they had all dissappeared. "Umm guys?"  
"Get him!" Sonic yelled. Bozo dodged off to the left. "I've got him!" Tails yelled diving down to grab him, missed and slammed into the ground. "Opps" He said. Sonic jumped and managed to grab onto one of the dogs legs. "I've got him!" Quinton grabbed the dogs mouth and tried to pry the stone out of his mouth. "Come on. Open up!" He yelled. "Allow me" Slasher said. Looking directly into Bozo's eyes she said "Open" Bozo whined then opened his mouth and the stone fell out onto the ground. "Thank you" Slasher said bending down to pick it up. "NO! Stop!" Quinton yelled. Slasher stoped half way through picking it up. "Why?"   
"That's what caused the time rip" He explained "You shouldn't pick it up with bare hands you should always pick them up with gloves or something" Quinton bent down and picked it up with one gloved hand. "I'll go stow this in my bike"  
  
To be continued in part 3   



End file.
